


Babies

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, but its rly light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D4 ⋆⑅˚₊ breeding + mpregThey're not quite dating yet, but Jeongin still wants a little more. He wants to be with him forever.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> this was soft wait i’m kinda sad now 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: jeongin calls felix’s asshole a pussy.. idk to properly say it as a tw but just in case~
> 
> ✧

Jeongin was more gentle this time. His rough fingers pressed softly into Felix’s sunkissed skin. The warm light from the sunset gives the room a pretty orange tint. His hips were caring as he held Felix closer.

“Hyung you-“ Felix pulls his face closer by his hair and kisses him passionately.

“I want y-you to…” Felix doesn’t finish his sentence. He’s too embarrassed to say it.

“What? What it is?” Jeongin sounds concerned but doesn’t stop. “What’s wrong?”

He swallows hard and tugs on the blue hair in his fist.

“C-Cum inside me…I-innie…Please,” he chokes out while the younger still thrusts into him. They could feel themselves getting closer.

“Cum inside you, huh?” Jeongin teases.

Felix bites down on his lip and shakes his head. The two boys catch eye contact which only brings them closer.

“That’s…so cute,”

Felix whines at Jeongin words.

“You wanna get pregnant with my cum, huh? You want me to cum inside this little pussy of yours… and have… babies?”

He giggles in Felix’s ear. Such an innocent thing but it made him moan again.

“Let’s do it then.”

The blue-haired boy buries his face in Felix’s neck. A few thrusts later Jeongin spills his seed in the tight hole. The blonde clinging onto his dongsaeng as he cums over his tummy.

Jeongin’s hot breath on Felix’s neck sends shivers down his spine and goosebumps across his skin. He pulls out and lays on the bed cuddled closely to the other boy but doesn’t move his face. They in almost complete silence, if it weren’t for the TV going in the background. Jeongin wraps his arms around Felix and pulls him in even closer. Against his skin, he whispers something that sounds like “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> I have this theory that dogs are just all eyelash -_-
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something else that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
